monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Broken Weapon Series
Hi everyone, this is my first post but I've been reading these ideas for a little while now and it has inspired me to share one of mine. I play offline mostly as my wii has trouble with connecting most of the time and am currently restricted to Monster Hunter Tri so knowledge of some things may be missing. Before anyone points out that there is already a "broken" series aka the rusted series.. it's not the same. My idea basically is every weapon has this series and it is much like the rust series but harder to achieve. You would have broken parts of a weapon that you find. Such as a hilt for a sword, and the blade. Now it would take the hilt and the blade to forge the basic "broken" sword. You would have to find more items to build onto this sword, rather than just finding items to upgrade one. Some things you would have to find (I was thinking 3 total upgrades after initial forging) would be claws (like on many greatswords), or gems, (such as rath rubies..) As it progresses obviously getting harder and harder to acquire these items. The catch in my mind would be that you could find multiple of the same part. It's like a puzzle but you need to find the pieces. It would be an infuriating yet rewarding challenge to keep us hunters going throughout becoming masters of what we do best. As far as the upgrading and the naming I was thinking it goes from Broken "weapon type" to Mangled or Brute (something along those lines) "weapon type" to Fine/Royal then finally to Elder/King. I know this resembles many series already, but it would feel more rewarding than going out to gather items to "polish" your weapon to become better. Polishing is looks, how does that affect puncturing a wyvern? Lets build a better weapon, It would be a bigger challenge and quite frankly a bragging right to say you actually completed the series. Any ideas or comments feel free. Tullyganbif 01:59, August 25, 2011 (UTC)Tullyganbif I actually like this. I seems a bit similar to the 'rusted' weaponry, but I like how you make it by finding the individual parts rather than just random bits and pieces. SethOmega 03:11, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- This will get removed very quickly. I'm pretty sure the admins are a lot less tolerant of fanon blogs nowadays. Aandrew07 15:27, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- I don't think so. Ideas, strangely specific or otherwise, to improve the Monster Hunter series are always welcome on this Wiki. All we've cracked down on are 'Hey, read my Fanfic!' blogs and 'Hey, join my pointless Clan!' blogs. Lord Loss 15:51, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, see the way you made it sound on the chat was that any and all content that could not be found in the actual games in the series would be moved to the fanon wiki. If you want a good laugh, read the blogs of some of the clans on the Fanon wiki. I swear it's a bunch of semi-coordinated 12 year olds. Aandrew07 15:57, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ooh, his could be cool! ...would different parts be compatible in different weapon recipes? If every weapon had a specific type of blade/hilt/etc. to be added, it might be a bit of a pain to try to make. I was thinking that the base companant could be the decorations, or the finalizing items. And each weapon needing its own individual starter parts. You could have it set up that certain monsters give one or two weapon types? Just to make the hunt less random and annoying yet still fun. Tullyganbif 21:03, August 26, 2011 (UTC)Tullyganbif I love this idea.Welcome to the small group that can call themselves valuable Wiki members.CrellinEtreyu 21:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Haha, thanks :) Glad to become a part. I am currently waiting for my psp and mhfu to arrive in the mail :), I used to be a hardcore mhunter. I played the original Monster Hunter online until the day it got shut down :( :P, Sad day. Tullyganbif 02:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC)Tullyganbif Monsters usually do have more than one weapon type available, but what I was reffering to was does every "broken" weapon have its own unique set of pieces, or can varying combinations of pieces be used to make different weapons, i.e.: broken blade + broken hilt + broken shield = reclaimed SnS (add other items to complete "reclaimed" weapons"), broken blade + broken slab + broken hilt = reclaimed GS, broken slab + broken shaft + broken hilt = reclaimed Hammer, broken shaft + broken shield + broken hilt = reclaimed Lance ...etc.; that might not be the actual part names, but hopefully you get my idea. Cobalt32 19:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I understand what you were saying, I just didn't answer very well :P, I was thinking the same thing as well. Your item names just worked a lot better. The item parts could be interchangable during forging the actual broken weapons. Tullyganbif 23:30, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Tullyganbif I had an idea for the reclaimed lance: an old Dragonator with an old piece of a dragonship metal plating as a shield. It could be called Relic lance.